Steps to a Dream
by Sgamer82
Summary: Shinichi works on a surprise intended to make sure Ran will have the wedding day she's always dreamed of. Part of my Post-Canon Conan series. Written for Poirot Cafe's Short Story Contest #15: Dance. (ONE-SHOT)


**_Detective Conan  
_** _Steps to a Dream  
_ by  
Sgamer82

It was a quiet day in the Kudo household. Once upon a time, that would have meant a high school detective living alone and reading Holmes. In the years since that teenager had played a critical role in the downfall of a major criminal organization, the house has become much more lively. A quiet day at home had come to mean a day where a trio of grade schoolers didn't happily abuse their open invitation to visit anytime.

Shinichi Kudo and his mother were in the library. Normally this was the domain of Shinichi's father, Yusaku. Today mother and son needed the library because it was the largest room in the house and they required space to practice. So, for the time being, Yusaku had been banished to the family room where he currently watched their second child, who had gone by the surnames "Miyano" and "Haibara" before her adoption into the Kudo household, and pondered how brushing her pet cat's fur could possibly be more interesting than the documentary on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle currently on television.

"And one, _and two..._ " Yukiko Kudo said. "And one, _and two..._ "

Each "and two" was punctuated with a grunt of effort from Yukiko as she found her son's weight pushing down on her.

Well, it beats him stepping on my feet... Yukiko thought as they went through the steps again. Shinichi's rhythm has improved enough that Yukiko could properly brace herself for when Shinichi stepped into his right leg.

"And one, and TWO!"

Shinichi missed the rhythm of the steps that time and Yukiko staggered as Shinichi's weight pressed down on her a half-second before she was expecting it. She caught herself and avoided falling, which would have sent Shinichi tumbling down after her. Yukiko called a break at that point.

"Sorry," Shinichi said. He stood in place while Yukiko went to her husband's desk and passed Shinichi the cane that had become his constant companion. Once he had it, Shinichi made his way to a chair and sat down.

"Makes me miss the days I could pick you up without a problem," Yukiko said as she rubbed her left shoulder. Then she grinned. "Hard to believe it's been almost four years since then. Now my little Shin-chan's all grown up and marrying his childhood sweetheart."

Shinichi gave his mother a Look. Yukiko merely grinned back.

"I know you want to surprise Ran-chan, but I still say you should tell her what you're planning," Yukiko told him.

"Mom, I already told you-" Shinichi began.

"Yes, you did," Yukiko cut him off. "You told me your reasons. They're very sweet, but I worry your plan to make this Ran-chan's dream wedding will backfire if she isn't prepared to compensate for your leg."

Shinichi glowered at his right leg. One didn't fight something like the Organization and come away unscathed. Shinichi was usually able to keep back any bitterness about the loss of full use of the leg. It was easier than one might expect, since had often felt that he had been the lucky one. Unlike several others, at least his scars were mostly physical. That did not mean there weren't times when it could be frustrating to him.

"I have thought about that," Shinichi told his mother. Then he grinned. "That's why I believe that if I can master this to the point you can handle it, Ran won't have any problems."

"I suppose there's no denying that," Yukiko said. Ran's strength was well beyond what one might expect of an average sized, twenty year old woman. She would have far less trouble with Shinichi's weight than Yukiko.

"Besides, I asked Occhan to practice the same dance with her," Shinichi told her. Yukiko's eyebrows raised, then she grinned herself.

"Sneaky Shin-chan!" she said. "That man has two left feet. If Ran-chan can master it with him, she can handle anything."

"Precisely," Shinichi patted his bad leg. "So supporting me should be the _only_ thing she has to worry about, besides getting over the surprise."

"Knowing my boy has such a romantic inside of him has me all charged up and ready to try again." Yukiko stood up. Shinichi stood himself up and set the cane against his chair. Mother and son held hands, got into position and waited for the music neither of them had thought to turn off to reach a good starting point.

As they took the first steps, Shinichi's mind went back to why he was doing all this.

* * *

 _"My dream wedding?" Ran asked._

 _She sat under a tree on the school playground. Sonoko had just been describing her own dream wedding to her best friend and fellow third grader. Shinichi sat on the opposite side of the tree, his nose buried in a book as he struggled to ignore the "girl talk"._

 _"I want the kind with the white dress," Ran said. "And, at the party that comes after-"_

 _"The reception," Sonoko supplied._

 _"Yeah, that. At the reception, I want my new husband to stand on the dance floor, the music starts to play, and he just holds out his hand to me so we can dance all night long!"_

 _Ran demonstrated by standing up and holding her hand, palm up. Sonoko squealed in delight. Shinichi, at the time, wanted to just cover his ears._

* * *

Now, Shinichi's grin became a smile as he thought of his fiancée on that long ago day. She was one of the strongest people he knew. He'd put her through a lot which tested that strength. More than he may ever be able to truly make up for.

Giving the woman he loved the wedding she's always dreamed of could at least be a start.


End file.
